Problèmes et Quidditch
by Evy Shadows Feather
Summary: Quand Olivier a des problèmes et qu'il n'en parle pas... ça donne cela.


OS

Problèmes et Quidditch

Olivier marchait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Le couvre feu était tombé, mais le brun semblait s'en ficher éperdument.

Il marchait en tenue de Quidditch, en direction de la sortie du château, le c?ur battant, priant pour une pas croiser Peeves, ni Rusard, ou pire, un Préfet ou un professeur.

-Que faites-vous ici Olivier ? Demanda une voix.

Le brun se retourna en sursaut et se retrouva face à un fantôme, avec une fraise autours du cou et des cheveux bouclés.

Le gardien soupira, soulagé.

-Sir Nicholas, c'est vous...

-Oui c'est moi. Qui d'autres... Mais dites-moi, que fait un élève de 2ème année dehors à cette heure là ?

-Je vais faire un tours de balais... J'en ai bien besoin. Pouvez vous me rendre un service Sir Nicholas ? S'il vous plait ?

-Eh bien puisque c'est si gentiment demander... Qu'est-ce ?

-J'aimerais sortir du château sans encombre s'il vous plait...

-Bien, je vais m'arranger.

Nick partit devant, suivit par Olivier. Grâce à Nick quasi-sans-tête, le garçon avançait tranquillement sans écouter les bruits qu'il y avait autours de lui.

Quelques minutes plus tard, à l'entrée du château, le jeune homme remercia Nick et partit en direction du terrain de Quidditch.

Dehors, l'air était frais faisait frisonner le gardien et l'herbe mouillée le faisait déraper légèrement.

Maintenant il fallait prier pour que aucun professeur ne regarde par la fenêtre et aperçoive un jeune garçon en tenue rouge et or se dirigeant d'un pas tranquille vers le terrain de Quidditch.

Arrivé aux vestiaires, le garçon pris son balais, qu'il avait laisser là plus tôt dans la journée et pris la direction du terrain.

En arrivant sur le terrain il décolla et vola le plus vite possible en faisant des tours de terrain, passant entre les anneaux, en zigzaguant entre les poteaux et laissant des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Quelques minutes plus tard le jeune atterrit brutalement au sol s'allongeant sur l'herbe mouillée, les larmes coulant toujours.

Ça avait été la pire journée de sa vie.

Le professeur Rogue c'était moqué de lui et l'avait rabaissé parce qu'il c'était tromper dans la préparation d'une potion, le professeur McGonagall lui avait mit deux heures de retenues parce qu'il avait fait fondre son gobelet au lieu de le transformer en rat en prétextant qu'il n'avait pas assez écouter et ensuite Charlie son capitaine l'avait disputer parce qu'il n'arrêtait pas les buts même si il essayait et avait fini par ne plus bouger du cercle du milieu, la tête basse le visage triste.

-Ce n'est pas de ma faute... dit le jeune garçon en se remettant à pleurer.

Olivier restait allonger sur le sol, l'herbe rendant sa tenue trempée. Le brun frissonnait. Il avait froid, faim car il n'avait presque pas manger depuis presque deux semaines et soif car il n'avait pas bu depuis midi.

Deux semaines qu'il était comme ça. Deux semaines qu'il ne parlait plus, qu'il avait baisser les bras, même scolairement et faisait perdre de nombreux points à sa maison. Il savait que la semaine prochaine il allait devoir tout avouer car en peu de temps, il était passer du bon élève, à l'élève médiocre et d'après McGonagall c'était inadmissible. Il allait donc devoir s'expliquer devant tous les professeurs, Dumbledore y comprit. Une sorte de conseil de discipline, sans risque de renvoi.

Il allait devoir avouer que sa mère venait de mourir d'un accident et que son père, détruit, avait tenter de mettre fin à ses jours et par la suite, enfermé dans un hôpital psychiatrique, laissant le jeune Olivier seul, un enfant de 12 ans sans parents, comme orphelin.

En seulement quelques minutes, il ferma les yeux, laissant le froid l'envelopper et le vent souffler sur son corps.

 **Le lendemain.**

-Daniels regarde, cria une voix.

-Oh merde... Allez chercher McGonagall !

Des bruits de pas retentissaient dans sa directions et des bras chauds l'entouraient. Daniels... Ce nom lui rappelait quelque chose. « Daniels... Comme Zeph Daniels ? Le poursuiveur et capitaine de l'équipe de Serdaigle ? Et dire que le match Gryffondor contre Serdaigle est demain... ». Les minutes passaient sans qu'un mot soit échanger. Puis, une dizaines de minutes plus tard, quelqu'un arriva.

-Zeph... Le professeur McGonagall est introuvable, pareil pour Dumbledore. Je vais chercher Pomfresh ou tu l'emmènes ?

-Non va la chercher je ne sais pas si le voyage est une bonne chose pour lui... Il est frigorifié et je ne pourrais pas le réchauffer si je le transporte, dit Zeph calmement en serrant un peu plus Olivier contre lui. Au passage, si tu croise Charlie, dit lui de se dépêcher de venir à l'infirmerie. Milo, tu accompagne Méada et cherche le Capitaine des Gryffondor.

Les deux Serdaigle hochèrent la tête et coururent hors du terrain. Si Olivier aimait quelque chose chez les Serdaigle, c'était que même si tu est leur adversaire, dès que tu es en danger ,comme c'est le cas maintenant, ils t'aident. En même temps ils n'allaient pas jouer alors qu'un gamin de 12 ans était allongé sur le terrain, congelé est trempé, les Serpentard oui, mais Serdaigle et Poufsouffle non.

Plus le temps passait, plus il se sentait mieux. Zeph qui avait désormais le devant de sa cape humide enleva celle du jeune Gryffondor et la remplaça par la sienne avant de l'enrouler dedans et de le donner à Michelangelo, un batteur, tandis que le capitaine des Serdaigle, un grand brun aux yeux bleus, s'affairait à sécher la cape du rouge et or.

-Ils en mettent du temps... Mais au moins ses lèvres ne sont plus bleues comme avant, annonça Zeph en soupirant légèrement.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit les yeux, il en avait marre de faire semblant de dormir depuis quelques minutes. Il avait arrêter de somnoler depuis que Zeph l'avait passé à son coéquipier. Ils avaient voulu se montrer délicats, mais c'était loupé.

La lumière rebuta cependant le petit gardien qui se dépêcha de refermer les yeux en mettant sa tête contre l'épaule du batteur en couinant.

-Olivier ! Comment ça va ? Demanda le capitaine qui c'était jeté à genoux devant eux.

-Froid... Et trop lumière... dit-il d'une voix éraillée.

-Bah je veux bien qu'il y ai trop de lumière mais, petit, il est déjà 13 heures..., dit Zeph en rigolant.

Le petit en question releva brusquement la tête et vit tout les membres de l'équipe de Serdaigle souriants, mais au regard inquiets.

Helena et le batteur aidèrent Olivier à se lever. Les jambes du brun tremblaient, mais il était en capacité de marcher. Avec de l'aide.

Alors qu'ils allaient sortir du terrain, Pomfresh accouru suivit de près par Charlie qui la dépassa en sprintant un bon coup et en criant, au passage un petit « Olivier ! » bien sonore. Mais personne n'était sûre que Dumbledore ou Rogue aient entendus... Il aurait peut-être dû crier plus fort...

Lorsqu'il arriva devant lui, il vit un petit garçon de 12 ans, tremblant, obligé d'être aidé pour marcher avec une cape bleue autours de lui. Il avait l'air si fragile que Charlie n'osa même pas poser sa main sur l'épaule du gardien.

vous allez me faire le plaisir de venir avec moi à l'infirmerie et remercier vos camarades de Serdaigle, dit-elle d'un ton sec.

Il y était habituer maintenant. C'était le même ton qu'utilisaient tous ses camarades de Gryffondor, les professeurs et ses coéquipiers. Il décela quand même dans la voix de Pomfresh une pointe d'inquiétude.

Après avoir chaleureusement remercier ses camarades et rendu la cape au capitaine, qui lui rendit la sienne, qu'il partit en direction de l'infirmerie, son capitaine l'aidant à marcher.

Lorsqu'il arriva à l'infirmerie, Pomfresh le fit s'allonger, et alla chercher une potion, laissant les deux adolescents ensemble.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça Olivier ? Tu te rends compte de ce qui aurait pu se passer si Zeph et les autres Serdaigle ne t'avaient pas trouver ? Dit-il en colère et inquiet.

-Parce que ça t'intéresse ce qui aurait pu m'arriver ? Tu t'inquiète pour moi maintenant Capitaine ? C'est nouveau alors, dit-il d'un ton pince-sans-rire.

Le visage du rouquin sembla se décomposer. Depuis quand le petit Olivier, lui qui d'habitude lui parlait avec le plus grand respect, était toujours souriant devant lui, était poli même devant les Serpentard et avait toujours un ton détaché ou amusé, était capable de parler comme ça, si sérieux et pourtant si ironique. Si innocent, mais pourtant si malveillant. Soudain, la vérité rattrapa le Capitaine. Olivier avait changer. Cet être, qui, pour lui, était la représentation même de l'innocence, ne l'était plus.

-Dit moi Olive...

Le capitaine caressa les cheveux de son gardien tandis que Pomfresh versait la potion dans un verre qu'elle lui tendis et qu'il bu avec une facilité qui déconcerta le rouquin comme l'infirmière qui lui tendis un pyjama.

Elle partit et le gardien se changea. Amaigris. Voilà le seul mot qui vint à l'esprit du Weasley.

-Depuis quand tu n'as pas manger Olivier ? Demanda Charlie assez fort pour être sûre que Pomfresh entende, mais que Olivier ne remarque rien.

-Pourquoi ?

-Olive, fit Charlie d'un ton qui se voulait menaçant.

-Deux semaines que je n'ai pratiquement rien manger.

Le roux sursauta. Deux semaines... Deux semaines... Deux semaines... Deux semaines...

-Deux semaines ? Putain Olivier, cria Charlie excédé en se levant brusquement faisant sursauter le plus jeune. Tu m'étonnes que tu n'arrivait plus à rien ! Deux semaines que t'as rien avalé mais t'es cinglé ? T'as la peau sur les os !

Des pas se firent entendre. À l'évidence, ils étaient plusieurs. Charlie se rassit en prenant sa tête entre ses mains, tandis que le brun s'approchait de lui avant de s'asseoir par terre devant son Capitaine.

-Ce n'est rien... Le corps humain peut survivre environ 3 mois sans nourriture Charlie. Et puis si je meure, ça ne changera rien. Si ?

-Oh si, vos amis seront triste , dit une voix calme. Mais je crois qu'il serait temps que vous vous expliquiez non ? Avec le petit incident qu'il y a eu...

Dumbledore arriva suivit de près par le professeur McGonagall, Flitwick, Chourave, Rogue, Binns, Sinistra et Têtenjoy qui devait prendre sa retraite à la fin de l'année.

Olivier se braqua aussitôt. Non. C'était la semaine prochaine normalement... Pas maintenant !

-Pourquoi ? Ça va vous amener à quoi de savoir ce qu'il m'arrive ? À m'aider ?

-Entre autre, répondit simplement Rogue. Ou à annuler vos heures de retenues et récupérer quelques points pour votre maison ?

-Dit nous Olivier... Fait pas ta tête de mule, dit Charlie en caressant le crâne du gardien.

-D'accord. Ma mère est morte, mon père à fait une tentative de suicide est et désormais enfermer dans l'aile psychiatrique de Sainte Mangouste avec quasiment aucun espoir de sorti pour le moment. Ça vous va ? Vous allez me foutre la paix maintenant ? Cria-t-il.

Les larmes coulèrent de nouveau le long de ses joues tandis que plus personne ne parlait, chacun trop choquer pour dire quoi que ce soit. Seul perturbateur du silence, Olivier, qui était recroqueviller sur lui-même en pleurant.

Charlie, quelques secondes plus tard, se baissa vers Olivier et le pris contre lui, lui murmurant des paroles rassurantes, qui on réussit à tarir les larmes du brun.

-Je vais faire quoi moi maintenant ?

-Je suis là Olivier... Tu n'auras qu'à venir chez moi pendant les vacances. Ma mère ne te diras pas non. Relève ta petite tête vide et regarde moi.

Le brun obtempéra et regarda son capitaine dans les yeux.

-Quoiqu'il arrive tu ne sera pas seul compris ? Regarde les Serdaigle. Ils auraient pu te laisser en train de crever -quoique ça c'est plus le boulot des Serpentard-...

Remarque qui lui valut le plus beau regard noir de McGonagall.

-Mais ils t'ont aider, et connaissant Zeph je peux t'assurer qu'il était inquiet. Michelangelo c'est pareil, Helena, Méada, Laurie, Guillaume, Karlhya... Tous t'ont regarder comme si tu étais un enfant de 5 ans blessé. Les Poufsouffle auraient réagis pareil...

Le brun, pendant toute la tirade, avait les yeux rivés sur ses mains, qu'il trouvait très intéressantes tout d'un coup.

Ce ne fut que lorsque son capitaine eu terminer de déblatérer son discours qu'il releva la tête et déposa ses lèvres contre celles du rouquin qui souriait toujours. Seul quelques Gryffondor et sans doutes Dumbledore étaient au courant et savaient que ce n'était qu'amical -ou plus?-.

Le reste des professeurs les regardaient bouches-bées sur le coup, puis tous se mirent à sourire -sauf Rogue pour la forme-.

-Alors que veux tu faire p'tit Olivier ?

-Manger...

Quelques rires se firent entendre chez les professeurs et Charlie rigola à son tour, murmurant un petit « t'es pas possible » à l'oreille de son gardien qui lui répondit sur le même ton.

-C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes ?

-Et c'est pour sa que je t'aime mon p'tit chéri, dit-il souriant.

Charlie l'embrassa doucement, avec un petit sourire protecteur et avec un petit sourire moqueur rajouta.

-Ensuite ?

-Hum... J'ai une petite envie de Quidditch...

-Tu changeras pas, s'exclama Charlie en rigolant.


End file.
